Never Again
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: Why did she have to be so stupid? Why couldn't she just be sensible? To go alone? Stupid. And now look what happened! He was here. He was following her. What will she do now? Oneshot


This takes place after the Trio have finished school. Voldemort and his gang of death eaters are still out there. The Trio are trying to figure Voldie out and therefore – they have split up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid! Stupid! You just had to do something stupid now didn't you Hermione?' I thought this as my bare feet slapped against the hard ground. I had no idea how long I'd been running but I couldn't stop yet. I had no way of knowing where he was. 'Smartest witch of my age! As if! If only they could see me now!'

A slightly hysterical sob burst from my mouth. I bit my lip quickly to stifle the sound and stopped running. My wand was clutched tightly in one hand while my other hand held my towel. I'd had to abandon my shoes back at the lake when he'd shown up. I was still wearing my white nightdress. It was soaking wet. I hadn't felt comfortable to swim naked and it's a good thing I didn't otherwise I would probably have no clothes and be even more exposed than I was now. The nightdress was slightly see-through and this bothered me a great deal. I'd never felt comfortable with my body and I wasn't about to start now.

I ducked into the hollow of a tree and waited, catching my breath and listening for footsteps following me. I could hear nothing. That could either be a really good sign or a really bad one. Either I'd lost him while I was running or... he was being very quiet. My heart beat sped up as my imagination kicked into overdrive. 'What if he knows where I am? What if he is invisible? What if he is in here with me right now, watching me?!'

I twig cracked ominously under my foot and my wide eyes scanned the forest around me. There was no way I was staying here for long. I'd just have to take my chances running... but how could I run? He could be standing right outside this hollow. 'God girl! You were a Gryffindor! Get some courage!'

I peeked out of my little hole. Nothing. If I didn't go now, I never would. With sweaty palms and a racing pulse, I stepped back out of the hollow, getting ready to run.

"There you are Pet."

I spun around. 'No. No. No. No. No! NO! He can't have found me! No!' I stared like a deer caught in the headlights as he stepped around the tree. My wand hung limp in my fingers as fear froze me in place. An evil smirk flickered across his pale face.

"How could you run Pet? Why did you run from me? That wasn't very smart. I am now vexed at you."

He stepped forward and his motion made me step automatically backwards. Unfortunately, I didn't look behind me and I ended up sprawled on the floor after I had tripped over a tree root. He stepped closer as I attempted to regain my footing, scrambling among the decomposed leaves. I managed to scoot back from him enough so that I could stand. Once I'd regained my balance, I glared at him silently. He would not find me an easy prey. His eyes pierced into mine and I had to fight the instinct to look away, anywhere but those burning red eyes. Luckily, he did not hold my gaze for long. His eyes flickered down to the spot where I had fallen at his feet. I gasped. 'My wand!' I thought. There was no way I could get it and I watched in anguish as he bent and retrieved it, twirling it between his long, supple fingers.

"Now Pet, I do not want any more trouble from you. You will do as I say."

I shook my head in silent defiance as he stepped over the tree root, closer to me. My body would not respond to my orders to move, to strike, to do something! 'Has he hexed me? What did he do? Why can't I move?! God! How stupid are you Hermione? Idiot! How could you go swimming in a random lake? On your own? Argh!'

"Pet, come here."

His words cut the silence between us and I found my body moving towards him against my wishes. My mind shrieked at me. 'NO! STOP IT! YOU STUPID BITCH! HE'S THE ENEMY! THAT IS VOLDEMORT! STOP!'

My body shuddered, wanting to close the distance between us but also repulsed by the obvious hatred I had towards him. His eyes darkened and glinted menacingly at me.

"NOW Pet. I want you here, right now."

He pointed to a spot at his feet, so close that I would practically be touching him. Before I knew what had happened, I was standing there. I could feel his breath against my face and I shivered. This time it was not repulsion however. My body was reacting as any woman's would when this close to a man. 'No. No. No. Why? Why did he choose me? Why am I so weak?'

His fingers reached for me, after pocketing my wand. His cold digits traced my face as I stood stock still. My eyes closed but tears still escaped my lids. I felt his fingers catch the tears and press them to my trembling lips.

"Pet. Pet." He crooned. "Why so sad Pet? Does it really matter if I am on the opposite side? Does it mater if I'm trying to kill your friend?"

My mind was getting foggy. There was something... I knew there was something I was supposed to remember. Why couldn't I remember? His words sounded so reasonable. I felt my mind sinking into a deep haze.

"That's right Pet. Go to sleep. Trust me. It will all be okay. Go to sleep."

I smiled lazily at him. 'Who was this masked man?' My thoughts grew more and more foggy. 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto.'

My eyes opened for a minute. Red glared back at me.

"Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes again. I was slipping. Black lapped at my thoughts, smothering me, pressing in on me. Something was wrong with this situation. My half unconscious mind suddenly had a burst of inspiration. 'That's it! Never again. Never again would I go swimming on my own, in an abandoned place when Death Eaters were on the loose. Never again.'

After having this startling revelation, my willpower gave out and the darkness overwhelmed me.


End file.
